Undeniable Love
by Jumbled words
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella Swan moves to Forks for a new start. Love, loss, mystery and a dangerous stranger lurking in the dark are destined to destroy all that Bella holds dear. B/E
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just using the characters.

Prologue

_Dying is an interesting thing, it's beautiful, like watching a movie of your life in high definition but then there's the pain, the pain of hearing your loved ones screaming for you, hearing the love of your life begging for you to stay with him. But that's one of the interesting things about dying, it's almost like you don't have a choice. You are undeniably connected to the earth but you have this pull, it feels like a rip tide pulling you into the sea, except you're not in the sea. You're dying. _

_I can feel each breath becoming harder and the light around me becomes brighter and brighter almost blinding in its intensity. It feels like the easier of the two choices, death feels peaceful but life, life feels harder… painful. The light draws me in and blinds me and then darkness._

**Hi everyone thank you for taking the time to read this short prologue. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you will enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think, more to come soon! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It and any characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Many thanks to my beta TwilightWorshipper14!

**Chapter 1**

It's a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet It is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It's like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things. ~ Lemony Snicket

When my phone rang at 3am, I knew something awful had happened. My stomach dropped and as the officer said those words, words I will never forget, my world fell apart. My dad was dead.

"Bella?" a voice asked, through the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm in here."

The door opened and the light shone in and in the doorway stood my best friend. I met Alice in my freshman year of high school. My mother had decided that mothering me wasn't 'her thing' and shipped me off to live with my father, who was chief of police in a small rainy town known as Forks, Washington. Alice walked right up to me on my first day at school and told me we were going to be the best of friends. Little did I know then never to bet against her, I just thought she was crazy.

"You okay?" Alice asked, with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't know Ali, he was the only family I had and now he's gone." I cried.

Alice walked forward and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"You're strong. You are going to get through this." she said.

"I know. It's hard, cleaning his stuff just brings back memories of him." I said, picking up a picture of me he kept next to his bed. It is one of him and I fishing, both of us with big smiles stretching across our faces.

Putting the picture in the box, I took a deep breath. His scent still lingered in the air, his sheets unmade on his bed from his hasty departure.

"I think that's the last of it." I said, placing tape over the top of the box.

As I stood in his room looking at all of the boxes containing all of his belongings, a wave of sadness washed over me. This was it. His whole life, all packed neatly into boxes. Some to be shipped off and donated and others I would keep as memories of him.

Standing there, I realized what I needed to do. It was time to come home.

"Alice!?" I yelled. "Alice come on! I'm going to be late!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" exclaimed Alice.

It had been a month since my dad had passed away. His life tragically cut short after responding to a robbery where a young boy shot him.

It still hurts but I know my dad would have wanted me to carry on living my life and that's what I am doing, here in forks. A new start, clean slate.

That clean slate started with a job interview at the local high school.

"Bells, don't be so nervous! You're going to be amazing! They are fools if they don't hire you!" said Alice.

"Yeah. Well, I've been out of the game for a while so…" I trailed off.

"Don't be so negative, this is a new start and I can feel good things are going to come your way!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh whatever Alice." I dismissed her "Please just drop me off at the school."

"Oh, fine." she said.

The drive to the school was quiet as I sat, watching the trees fly passed the windows in a green blur.

We turned into the school and I looked up at the old brown building with big black letters across the front saying 'Welcome to Forks High'.

"Well. Here you go, Hon." Alice said "Deep breathes and good luck you are going to be fine!" she promised.

"Thanks Ali, I really appreciate all you've done for me this past month." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Anytime Bells."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath as I opened the door of the car.

As I walked up to the entrance of the office I couldn't help but remember my first day as a student here. The nerves and all the student's coming up to talk to the 'fresh meat' as they called it.

As I opened the doors into the office, I noticed how despite being four years since I was here, nothing had changed.

Sue Clearwater still sat at the front desk as she did all those years ago and as she lifted her head, a smile graced her face.

"Bella Swan!? My goodness, look how beautiful you are! Oh dear, I'm so sorry about your father. He was such a good man. If you ever need to talk, you know I am here." Sue had been my dad's best friend's wife. Harry had passed away a few years before my dad and it had devastated the Clearwater family.

"Hi Sue, thanks so much." I smiled, feeling awkward at the attention I was receiving "I'm actually here for the job interview for the English teacher?"

"Oh, of course dear. Let me just call Mrs. Cullen." she said.

Esme Cullen is the new principle of Forks High. From what I'd heard around town, the Cullen's were a wealthy family with 3 children. The Cullen's moved from New York after Carlisle, Esme's husband, was offered a job as Chief of Surgery at our local hospital. Apparently Esme was a Philanthropist and had taken this job after our previous principal, Mr. Davies, had fallen ill and no one could fill the position.

My thoughts were cut short when Mrs. Cullen walked out of her office. She was a beautiful women with caramel hair wrapped in an elegant bun. Her slender face framed by wide blue eyes.

"Isabella?" asked Mrs. Cullen

"Uh, y-yes that's me, Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I stammered, holding out my hand

"Well it's lovely to meet you too, dear and please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen was my mother-in-law. Dreadful women she was." She smiled firmly, shaking my hand.

"If you could come this way, we can get started." said Esme, pointing to her office.

"Oh! Of course." I rushed.

As I reached the door of Esme's office, my heel caught in the carpet and I went falling forwards, straight into the side of Esme's desk.

I woke up to an intense throbbing in my left eye and head. As I gazed around the room, I was met with the greenest pair of eyes I had ever seen.

"Welcome Back Ms. Swan."

A/N: Hi everyone so here's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, please review or pm and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again to my beta TwilightWorshipper14 for all your help!

_~Jumbled Words~_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It and any characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Many thanks to my beta TwilightWorshipper14!

_Previously_

_I woke up to an intense throbbing in my left eye and head. As I gazed around the room, I was met with the greenest pair of eyes I had ever seen._

"_Welcome Back Ms. Swan."_

Chapter 2

"I'm glad you're awake Miss Swan, you gave us a bit of a scare there."

I openly gaped at the Greek God in front of me.

"My name is Doctor Edward Cullen, I will be treating you today." He smiled as he introduced himself, pearly white teeth gleaming under the lights.

"Um hi." I greeted him shyly, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"So, my mother says you took quite a spill in her office today." he said, sitting down on a stool next to my bed.

"Your mother?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Esme Cullen." He smirked, emerald eyes glittering with amusement.

All the blood rushed to my face.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!" I said, placing my hand across my eyes.

This action, however, caused me to hiss in pain.

"Whoa! Careful there, you have a nasty cut above your eye." He said, while carefully examining my face.

As soon as his hand touched my forehead, it was like an electric shock passed through both of us. He quickly removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't be too embarrassed. My mother seems to really like you. She's actually outside waiting for news about you." Edward said, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, well I sure made a great impression for the job!" I said, laughing.

"Well Miss Swan, you have a concussion, and I will need to stitch up this cut but other than that and some bruising you're going to be fine." He said, smiling down at me.

I smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward." he smiled again and my cheeks heated up.

"Well then, please call me Bella."

We both looked at each other and suddenly the atmosphere in that tiny room seemed thick with desire.

A quiet knock at the door broke our gaze.

"Bella?" Asked a voice.

Edward shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.

"Come in Ma." he said, stepping back.

Esme came barreling in through the door.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Has Edward given you something for the pain?" She rushed, not taking a single breath.

"Ma slow down she's going to be fine." Edward replied, while still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. I'm so incredibly sorry about this, you really didn't have to come down to the hospital with me." I said, shyly gazing down at my hands.

"Oh nonsense!" She said, waving me off, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm just glad you're ok and please call me Esme."

Edward cleared his throat and said "Ma, I need to stitch up her cut and that…."

"Well, I'll leave you to it but I'll be right outside, ok?" she said with a motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you some much, Esme." I said gratefully and she smiled softly down at me.

Esme turned towards the door quickly placing a kiss on Edward's forehead and left.

The silence was deafening.

Edward shifted on his feet.

"Ok, so I'm just going to go get some supplies to stitch you up and then you should be good to go." he said, while quickly exiting the room.

I gaped as I watched his retreating form.

'Wow I must really repulse him,' I thought to myself, slightly hurt at his reaction.

20 minutes later and the nurse Edward had sent in had finished stitching me up.

"Looks like you're all done sweetie, I'm just going to give Dr. Cullen a page and he will give you some advice on healing and all that." The nurse said.

After she left, my tummy started to flutter with nerves at the thought of seeing Edward again.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Hi Miss Swan." Edward said while looking down at his chart.

"Hi." I said irritably.

"So I'd like to see you back in about 5-7 days so we can remove your stitches. I have a prescription for some antibiotic cream to put on the cut. You do have a concussion so no strenuous activity or anything like that. Just take it easy for the next few days. If you experience any dizziness, vomiting, nausea or headaches come to the ER immediately." Edward said briskly, while scribbling down notes onto my prescription form.

"I have discharged you, so all you need to do is sign some forms and you can leave as soon as that's done." he said.

I kept quiet and he looked up and met my eyes.

"Did I do something to offend you?" I aksed quietly.

Edward frowned and then sighed.

"It was really nice to meet you Miss Swan, have a good day." He said and then left the room.

I sat there shocked at the coldness of his tone. I didn't think we were friends by any means but the sudden shift in attitude had left me with whiplash.

I signed the forms and put my clothes back on. Once I was done I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Outside Esme Cullen sat, patiently waiting for me.

"Hi Bella." She said, smiling warmly as she got to her feet..

"Hi Esme, I want to apologize again for today, I understand if you can't offer me another interview." I said dejectedly, looking at my feet.

"Oh, don't be silly dear. All this time waiting for you gave me time to read your CV and I must say, you seem perfect for the job." Esme said, with a smile on her face.

My mouth opened wide in shock.

"Now, I know I'm doing this wrong but I can't see any other candidate doing as good a job as you will. So, I will have my office send you a formal offer but the job is yours if you want it Bella." She said, looking at me expectantly.

"Are you- are you serious? Of course I'll take the job! Thank you so much!" I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her

"I should be thanking you dear, not the other way round." She chuckled, returning my hug, "I have a feeling you are going to be a tremendous breath of fresh air in the English department." She teased, pulling back.

I released her and I smile.

"I really appreciate all of this Esme." I look into her eyes, trying to tell her how sincere I am being.

"Well, how would you feel starting in a week from today? Next week Monday?" She asks hopefully and I grin.

"That would be great." I said, happiness coursing through my veins.

"Well I better get back to the school, here's my cell number. You call me if you need anything ok?" Esme said, handing me a piece of paper.

"I will." I said, hugging her again.

"Bye, I'll see you next week." She said.

"Definitely, bye." I said, waving as she walked away.

Well, today had definitely been an interesting day.

That night, my dreams were plagued with the mysterious doctor who I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again to my amazing beta TwilightWorshipper14! Hope you guys enjoy!

_~Jumbled Words~_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Everyone, I am so sorry for not posting in so long, I was in a car accident and had to deal with some stuff, but I am back and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I really love hearing what you all think so let me know!

Many thanks to my beta TwilightWorshipper14! You are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It and any characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.

The next week flew by, my days filled with preparations for the syllabus and class decorations'. I hadn't seen Edward Cullen since our run in at the emergency room, and I tried to keep busy but sometimes my mind wander and picture his eyes, the beautiful green which seemed to penetrate my soul with just one look. I felt silly to be constantly thinking about a man I barely even knew but there was something about him that I couldn't quite figure out. The way he made me feel...

As stood in front of my cupboard, nerves began to creep in. Although I had done many teaching practicals, standing In front of a class filled with 18 year olds made me scared. I took a deep breath and got dressed.

After was dressed went downstairs and made some breakfast, the old stairs creaking as l stepped on them. While eating l scrawled through my phone, l had a message from Alice wishing me luck and telling me about a guy she had just met. I sent off a quick reply mentally reminding myself to ask her about the mystery man when I got back.

Putting my dishes in the sink, walked to the car. My beautiful bakkie sat parked in the driveway. It had been a present from my dad and, despite its age, refused to give it up. l got in the car and started my journey to the school. As l stopped at the red robot l stared out at the trees around me, a perfect mass of green with rays of light shining through the tops creating a shine to the flowers at the bottom of the trees.

"A beautiful day for a new job." l said to myself.

I arrived at the old building, home to Forks High, two hours before the start of class. l climbed out my bakkie and walked to the office, where Esme Cullen was waiting for me.

Her long caramel hair flowing in waves down her back, reminding me of a Greek goddess.

"Esme!" I said, a smile gracing my face and lighting up my brown eyes.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again. How are you? You ready for your first day?" Esme asked, giving me a loving hug.

"I've been well thank you and yourself? I'm nervous but excited l can't wait to start teaching!" I said, twisting my fingers nervously.

"I've been good. Thank you, honey. Nerves are to be expected but you are going to be amazing. I know it!" She said, while stroking my arm in comfort. "Well, let's take you to your class. Shall we?" Said Esme, a big smile across her face.

"Lead the way." I said.

Esme walked out the door and down a corridor and we arrived at my classroom, H14.

The walls of the class were white, the kind of white that reminds you of a hospitals, the rooms itself was plain and couldn't wait to put some colour and personal touches to the room.

"This is it. You can do just about anything in terms of decorations, however if you plan on painting or doing any structural changes just run it by me first." Esme said, looking around the room.

"This is perfect. I can't wait!" I said, the excitement seeping into my voice.

"So you have the syllabus and all that so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask and don't be a stranger. My door is always open!" Esme said, and with that she hugged me, wished me a silent good luck and left.

As stood looking around the class l felt a sense of contentment rush over me. This is it, I am finally doing what I have an always wanted to do.

I quickly got to work with setting up my desk, putting posters on the walls, making a bookshelf and setting the work for today's class. By the time the starting bell rang and students started to fill my class, I was ready.

The classes were mainly filled with introductions and admin involved information. Once l was done with my morning classes it was lunch time, as l walked to the teachers' lounge, my nerves started to take over. What happens if no one likes me, or they think I'm too young? I stood at the door and took a breath, I _can_ do this. This is the least of my worries.

I open the door to find it relatively empty. There are about five other teachers in there. I walked in and a blonde women turned her attention to me, she got up and made her way over to me.

She was stunning, her long blonde hair floated around her so gracefully and she walked with such confidence and beauty that I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the unknown women. Her blue eyes glittering in the light like the sun against the ocean.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie and I'm the AP math's teacher." She said, a beautiful smile crossing her face.

"Hi Rosalie, it's nice to meet you." I said, feeling insecure

"So how's your first day been?" Rosalie asked, walking back to the table she was sitting at.

"It's been great thanks, busy but I enjoyed it." I said, taking a seat next to her.

"Well let's make some introduction shall we? This is Kate and her husband Garret Daniels, they both teach music. Just Kate does the lower grade and Garrett does grades 10 and above." Rosalie said, while pointing to the couple on the couch next to us. "The guy raiding the fridge there is Mike Newton. He is the PE teacher and finally Ben and his wife Angela Cheney. Ben teaches Biology and Angela- Physics. Guys, this is Bella. The new English teacher."

l lifted my hand up and gave a timid wave.

"Hi, it's to meet you all." I said, blushing a little.

"Hi Bella!" Mike said. "Nice to meet you. You single by any chance?" He smirked flirtatiously and a deep red blush spread across my face.

"Mike, good lord! Don't be so rude!" Kate yelled.

We all laughed and continued to chat until lunch was over and it was back to class.

It was my last class of the day and once again started off the introductions. This was my matric class so I asked everyone to introduce themselves. Many just sighed and rolled their eyes, here. They clearly were not interested in participating. They all introduced themselves and there was one boy, at the back who seemed to want to stay hidden.

"Sir?" I said, walking over to his desk. "Tell me a little about yourself." I said reassuringly.

"He's James, the pimpled freak!" A boy by the name of John yelled. The whole class burst out laughing and James sunk back into his chair.

"That's enough." I said firmly "I will not tolerate rudeness in my classroom." The students exchanged awkward glances as I turned back to the boy. "Now James, would be kind enough to tell me about yourself?" I said kindly.

James looked up at me and his glasses fell down his nose, they were thick rimmed and reminded you of a cartoon due to their size. His face was covered in acne and his hair greasy and unkempt.

"My name is James and I like video games." He said quietly and sympathy washed over me.

"Well James, it's nice to meet you." l said, smiling softly at him.

I proceeded with the rest of my lesson and as the bell rang, I asked James to stay behind. A group of boys walking past shoved him and he fell to the ground, breaking his glasses.

"Are you ok James?" I exclaimed, helping him up and glaring furiously after the boys. "I'm going straight to the principal's office with those boys." I said determinedly but he shook his head frantically.

"Please don't, Miss Swan! It will only make it worse, I just want to be left alone!" James said, cutting me off.

I stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating what he said.

"James. You can't let them bully you, if they do this again promise me you will go to principle." I said.

"Yes, Miss Swan." James said.

"I was looking at your exam results from last year, you're one of the tops students in this school. But since the last teacher from term wrote a note saying your marks have dropped drastically this year. You are obviously smart enough so I know something else is going on, however if you don't maintain an 80 percent average, you won't pass. So you need to work hard this term and I can tutor you if you need and give you some extra work." I said, smiling reassuringly at him.

James bowed his head, his cheeks a little pink.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I will do my best."

"That's all I can ask, now go and enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." James said, quickly walking out the door.

I locked up and begin walking back to my car.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Rosalie running up to me.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"I wanted to catch you before you left. All us teachers are going to this new club/restaurant in town to celebrate the start of the new term and you have to come." Rosalie said.

"I don't know Rosalie, I don't really know anyone. Isn't it going to be awkward?"

"Nonsense, this is the perfect excuse to make new friends, besides you know I'm right. Come on Bella. It will be so much fun!" She said with a pout on her face. I am sharply reminded of Alice and a pang hits me. Shoving it aside, I laughed.

"Ok Rosalie. I'll see you there." I said and she beams happily.

"Perfect and please call me Rose. My husband and I will come fetch you and we can all go together." She said.

"That sounds great." I said. "I'll text you the address, just let me know what time!"

"Will do! See you soon Bella." She said, smiling.

l climbed back into my bakkie and started home.


End file.
